A Planned Reunion (Prologue)
Six months have passed since Deus attacks the Republic's purpose. The episode actually starts off in a narrative sequence with Kiva. Kiva: Many people have been wondering- 'How did you became a Keyblade Master?' and 'Did you find what your heart desires?' Well, it's a very long story. Come closer and I'll tell you. It all started in space, calling to a very special friend... - Inside the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet and Clank are working at the bridge controls, when the screen showed Kiva in a new town. She is about to say hello, but something went wrong beforehand with Ratchet's decision. Kiva: Ratchet? Are you alright? Ratchet: No.. Since we returned the fleece and helped the Rescue Rangers, the space around us completely changed-- Kiva: What did you do?? Ratchet: Nothing... The Teen Titans, Justice League and other friends with them...they moved on. Kiva: It's not their fault that the fleece holds that kind of power. Ratchet: Oww... Clank: As we taking the fleece back, we are attacked by Deus and Xehanort and we are savory damaged. Ratchet has almost recovered from the attack. Ratchet: Anyway, what's going on with you? Kiva: Well, I have prepared something special to celebrate the Republic's return. Ratchet: Wow... That's--Oww..--thoughtful of you. Clank: I wonder what kind of surprise it was? Kiva: To be honest, it wouldn't be a surprise if I just told you. Ratchet: Oh, that's right... Clank: Is there something we want to know, aside from your plans in the town you are in? Kiva: Well, I can tell you this: Some of the folks here likes to join your team. Clank: I guess we'll see you when we get there. Say, where are you anyway? Kiva: A new town. I'll send you the coordinates. Ratchet: Thanks, Kiva. - Angela and Terra entered the bridge to check on Ratchet. Terra: Oh! Kiva, good to see you. Kiva: You too, my love. Is Ratchet alright, really? Terra: Right now, he's dealing with a scar on his back. Kiva: A scar? On his back?? Terra: Yeah, it looks very steep. But the good part is, it's starting to heal thanks to Angela's medication. Kiva: Okay, that's good. Terra: Yeah. Sasha: Okay, we got the coordinates, Kiva. We'll see you soon. Kiva: Roger that. Kiva out. - The screen turns off as Ratchet and Angela went to the medication chamber. Angela: Okay, let's see.. Hmm... Looks like the bleeding has stopped. Sasha: Thank goodness. Angela: This gelatin should help repair that big scar of yours. It might sting a little. Ratchet: I had worse. Angela: Not too sure about the comment, captain. This might be the worse one you have. Ratchet: Deus got lucky and hit me from behind. So what? Angela: If he continues to hit you like that, you nearly died because of it. Sasha: That's right, beloved. You need to overcome this scar and fight forward. Ratchet: I suppose so.. - Reia enters the medication center, where Ratchet and Angela awaits. Reia: How is he? Angela: He's fine. He needs to watch his surroundings until the gel takes effect on his back. Reia: Alright, good. Captain, I sensing a few metal alloys into a few people. Ratchet: Oww.. Metal alloys? Reia: One of them is been experimented on with Adamantium, the same alloy Wolverine is carrying. Clank: So, there are two Wolverines? Reia: That I don't know. But we need to check Kiva's location and find more information about this 'Adamantium'. Ratchet: Agreed. - Angela finished put a special gel on Ratchet's back and he got out of the bed as the new intro starts. Category:Scenes